


Debriefing

by cygnaut



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Utopia Era, mention of Scott/Emma, spoilers: the debriefing is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnaut/pseuds/cygnaut
Summary: Sometimes Logan required a separate, one-on-one debriefing after a particularly rough mission.





	Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the "First to Last" storyline of X-Men (2010) in which the [Evolutionaries](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Evolutionaries) try REALLY hard to murder Scott. [(Some key panels here.)](https://x-mehs.tumblr.com/post/170769077842/scott-come-and-get-me-if-you-want-to-kill-me-so)

Scott wrapped up the post-incident review quickly ("incident" here meaning "time traveling monkeys attacked Utopia and tried to wipe out humanity") and dismissed everyone for some well-deserved rest.

Logan was hanging back as the war room emptied out. Emma shot Scott a look and he shook his head at her, indicating that she should go on without him. She rolled her eyes and left, used to the one-on-one "debriefings" Logan required these days after certain missions.

As soon as the door closed, leaving the two of them alone, Logan got up and stomped toward Scott like he was thinking about gutting him. He looked a bit twitchy and Scott wasn't entirely sure if he was about to get punched or kissed. 

Instead of doing either of those things, Logan grabbed his shoulders and lifted Scott up out of his chair. He turned him around and sat him down on the conference table before roughly unzipping the top of his uniform. 

"Uh," Scott said. "Could we maybe do this in your room instead—" 

"Shut up," Logan rumbled. Scott was actually in pretty good shape considering how hard the Evolutionary had tried to kill him today. He had some scrapes and bruises but it was all shallow, relatively minor injuries. The worst spot was a raspberry that stretched across his left side and stomach. Most of the blood had dried by now and it was more than a little painful as Logan peeled off the fabric none-too-gently and exposed the large scrape to the open air. 

"Just some road rash," Scott said, and Logan growled like he didn't agree with Scott's dismissive assessment. 

Logan's rough hands continued down Scott's body, unzipping his pants and pulling them off along with his boots so he could inspect his lower half. There were bruises on the outside of one thigh where Scott had hit the ground when Logan pushed him out of the way of the lead Evolutionary's blast. Logan rumbled at the back of his throat as he touched the mottled blue and purple skin there. He lifted Scott's leg so he could see where the bruise wrapped around the back of his thighs.

Logan's hands moved up to Scott's hips and he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs and yanked them down. Scott shifted so Logan could get them off and winced at the cold feeling of the table top under his ass. 

"Are we seriously doing this here?" Scott asked. He didn't really mind, but it would be nice to have a mattress to sit on instead of the hard table. 

Logan grunted in a way that meant "yes, shut up," and got one of the conference chairs. He dragged it over so he could sit between Scott's legs and grabbed his hips to pull him closer to the edge of the table. Scott sighed and put his feet up on the armrests of the chair as he leaned back on his hands. His frustration was mostly for show. Scott quite enjoyed being the focus of Logan's angry, loving touch, and Logan knew it. It was a surprisingly soothing way to unwind from a mission. 

Once they were both situated (somewhat) comfortably, Logan leaned in and kissed around the wound on Scott's stomach. Scott stifled a laugh as he brushed over a ticklish spot and sighed contentedly. Logan was a very orally-focused lover, always wanting to lick and kiss and suck on Scott like he might finally solve the puzzle of their differences if he just tasted enough of him. 

Logan mapped out the edges of the scrapes and bruises on his abdomen, licking up some of the dried blood as he worked his way south of his navel. Scott made a mental note to make sure he disinfected the whole area later. 

Despite how sore and exhausted he was, Scott's cock was starting to take an interest in the proceedings and perked up as Logan reached the crease of his groin. Logan kissed down to lick the inside of his thighs, pointedly avoiding where Scott wanted him to move his attentions. Scott spread his legs further and wondered if Logan was going to leave him hard as punishment for being so cavalier with his own life today. 

Thankful, Logan wasn't _that_ angry with him and he eventually worked his way over to lick Scott's balls. Scott moaned encouragingly and leaned back further on his hands. He was rewarded for his show of submission with Logan's mouth coming up to close around the head of his cock.

"Oh, god—" Scott's arms were starting to shake and he felt weak suddenly. "I have to lie down." 

Logan looked up and raised one eyebrow in response and Scott collapsed onto his back flat on the table. He couldn't see what Logan was doing like this unless he strained his neck. Instead of trying to see, he closed his eyes and tipped his head back to give into the sensations. 

Logan set a rough rhythm and sucked hard as he moved up and down Scott's shaft. One of Scott's legs moved of its own accord, his foot coming up to press against Logan's shoulder as his toes curled up. The table was digging into Scott's shoulder blades uncomfortably, but he was close enough now that he didn't really care. 

Scott tugged on Logan's hair with one hand in an attempt to be polite, but Logan swatted his hand away and kept sucking roughly on his cock. Logan's hands moved under Scott's ass, hefting him up higher and squeezing and pinching him in a sharp counter point to his hot mouth and soft tongue.

Scott tried to say Logan's name as he came, but it was more of a loud whimper than anything else. Logan kept him in his mouth, sucking gently as Scott's cock softened and he came down from his orgasm. Logan released him eventually and returned to licking and mouthing the inside of Scott's thighs. 

There was the sound of a zipper, loud in the post-blowjob quiet, and a rustle of fabric as Logan got his cock out. Scott couldn't see what he was doing under the table, but his legs were still over Logan's shoulders and he could feel his arms moving as he touched himself and started pumping his hand. 

Logan's mouth wandered up to Scott's stomach and he rested his forehead there, careful to avoid pressing against the wound on his left side. His breath tickled Scott's skin and he could feel it speeding up as Logan jerked off, the sound of his hand working his shaft getting louder. Logan seemed content to stay like this, not getting up to position himself between Scott's legs or coming around the table so Scott could suck him off in turn. 

Scott raised his head to look down his body. Logan's eyes were closed and his shoulders were shaking a little as he got closer to the edge. "You don't want to fuck me?" Scott asked.

"No," Logan grumbled, clearly annoyed at Scott's backseat driving. He turned his head and smashed his face hard into Scott's belly. Scott could feel his mouth working as he grunted and came. 

Logan stayed like that for a while afterward, seemingly content to lick Scott's stomach and breathe in the undoubtedly ripe smell of his sweaty, post-incident body. Scott let him stay there until the hard surface of the table started feeling painful under his shoulders and goosebumps rose on his arms and legs. 

Scott pushed himself up into a sitting position. He winced as his spine creaked and several muscles pulled painfully in his back. He wondered if he could get Logan to give him a massage later if he went back to his room with him. 

"Hey," Scott said, wiggling his hips to try and dislodge Logan's heavy frame. "I'm tired. Can we go find a bed now?"

Logan grumbled some more but sat up and helped Scott get most of his uniform back on. Hopefully, no one would be around to see them limping through the halls together, or if anyone was, they wouldn’t assume anything untoward in Logan helping his leader back to his room for some R&R.


End file.
